Tupfenschweif
Tupfenschweif als Schülerin.png|Tupfenpfote Tupfenschweif als Kriegerin.png|Tupfenschweif Tupfenschweif.Älteste.png|... als Älteste Tupfenschweif (Original: Dappletail) ist eine alte, einst hübsche, schildpattfarbende Kätzin aus dem DonnerClan mit einer grauen Schnauze und einem glänzenden, geflecktem Fell. Familie Man könnte sagen, dass Sturmschweif ihr Gefährte war, obwohl sie keine Junge von ihm bekommen hat. Sie erzählt Feuerstern jedoch, dass sie ebenfalls ein weißes Junge mit blauen Augen hatte. Ausbildung Ihr Mentor war Windflug. Sie war die Mentorin von Goldblüte. Auftritte Staffel 1 In die Wildnis Tupfenschweif ist eine Älteste als Feuerpfote in den Clan kommt. Sie wird das erste Mal gesehen als Graupfote Feuerpfote durch das Lager führt. Als die Schüler zum Bau der Ältesten kommen treffen sie Tupfenschweif und die anderen Ältesten. Sie teilt sich mit dem flammenfarbenen Schüler, Graupfote und Kleinohr eine Maus. Kleinohr fragt sich, wen Blaustern zu ihrem neuen Stellvertreter ernennen wird. Sie unterhält sich mit Einauge über Blausterns verlorenen Wurf. Auf einer Großen Versammlung unterhält sie sich zusammen mit Einauge und Kleinohr mit anderen Ältesten aus den anderen Clans. Feuer und Eis Auf einer Großen Versammlung unterhält sie sich mit FlussClan-Ältesten. Später berichtet sie Blaustern, dass ein Teil des Flusses von Zweibeinern eingenommen wurde. Geheimnis des Waldes Wolkenjunge muss die Ältesten auf Zecken untersuchen. Tupfenschweif sagt ihm, er soll sie nicht untersuchen und Einauge besser nicht wecken. Sie verteidigt Wolkenjunge, als Feuerherz ihn beschuldigt feuchtes Moos für die Ältesten zu bringen. Vor dem Sturm Sie bespricht mit den anderen Ältesten Feuerherz' spätere Ernennung und ihre möglichen Folgen. Sie besuchte zusammen mit Einauge Glanzfells Junge und man sieht sie auch, wie sie und Kleinohr sich bei der umgestürzten Eiche die Zungen geben. Gefährliche Spuren Sie hatte genau wie Fleckenschweif ein taubes Junges. Es war ebenfalls weiß mit blauen Augen und ist im Alter von drei Monden verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich hat ein Fuchs es verschleppt. Stunde der Finsternis Sie und Kleinohr stützen Fleckenschweif am Weg zurück von den Sonnenfelsen bzw. dem FlussClan, wo sie sich vor dem Feuer versteckt haben. Er überlässt ihr die Verantwortung für die Ältesten und Jungen während dem Kampf gegen den BlutClan. Er bemerkt, dass sie schwächer wird. Feuersterns Mission Tupfenschweif hilft Glanzfells Körper für ihre Totenwache auf die Lichtung zu bringen. Sie streichelt ihr Fell mit der Vorderpfote, mit dem Ausdruck von Trauer auf ihrem Gesicht, weil eine so liebe, junge Katze so bald zum SternenClan gehen muss. Bevor Feuerstern geht um dem WolkenClan wiederaufzubauen, sieht er Einauge und Tupfenschweif zusammensitzen und flüstern. Wobei die Ältesten ihm immerwieder Blicke zuwerfen. Staffel 2 Mitternacht Nachdem Einauge gestorben ist, wird sie als älteste Katze im DonnerClan bezeichnet. Fleckenschweif könnte jedoch älter sein, da sie in ''Blaustern´s Prophezeiung eine junge Kriegerin ist, Tupfenschweif jedoch eine Schülerin. Es könnte jedoch auch bedeuten, das Tupfenschweif länger trainiert hat. Im Buch Mitternacht sieht man sie schlafend, als Brombeerkralle den Bau der Ältesten betritt, um Eichhornpfote mit den Zecken zu helfen. Rußpelz weißt Blattpfote später an Tupfenschweif einige Mohnsamen zu geben, da ihre Gelenke schmerzen und sie deswegen nicht gut schlafen kann. Außerdem sagt Eichhornpfote zu Brombeerkralle, dass Tupfenschweif eine Wühlmaus zu essen haben will. ''Mondschein Sie stirbt, da sie trotz Feuersterns Befehl es zu unterlassen, ein von den Zweibeinern vergiftetes Kaninchen gefressen hat. In der Nacht darauf hält der Clan für sie Totenwache. Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger'' Als junge Kriegerin versucht sie, angestachelt von Weißauge, einen Fisch aus dem Fluss zu erbeuten. Als beide dabei in den Fluss fallen und fast ertrinken, wird sie von Eulenpelz gerettet und an Kiefernstern übergeben. Zur Starfe müssen die beiden jungen Kätzinnen den Gefangenen Fisch essen, was ihnen gar nicht bekommt. Sonstiges *Es wurde bestätigt, dass sie und Stormtail keine gemeinsamen Jungen haben. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Ältester Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Kätzin